Travalin' Pharaoh
by Jo31891
Summary: yaoi. I cry, never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Waitin' for the love of a travalin' soldier. Our love will never end, waitin' for that soldier to come back again. Never more to be a lone, when that letter says a soldier's comin' home.


The sky was a sullen gray color. Clouds loomed overhead. Some were praying the skies to open up and pour rain on their fields while others simply cursed the sad atmosphere. But many saw it as god's way of showing his feelings. He was sullen. Sullen for the young men leaving their small country homes for the war.

Many stood at the bus stop, waiting for the ominous long tube of steel on wheels to take the men away. Mothers hugged their sons as fathers gave him a proud pat on his back. Wives had put on plenty of makeup to cover their puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Little ones wailed as they clung to the soldiers' legs and waist.

One young man sat staring bitterly as the gathering not far from the large windowpane. He was dressed just like them. Dark, camo cargo pants and a pine green muscle t-shirt with leather boots. But unlike those men, he didn't have anyone. No mother wishing him safety. No father saying, "I'm proud of you" No little lady with teary eyes wishing him to come home quickly. No little sister or baby girl not wanting him to leave her. No family at all.

He was usually a silent boy and kept to himself. He'd only turned eighteen a few days ago. No one had wished him a happy birthday. And then he'd gotten the notice. His drafting. He had enlisted, thinking he had nothing else to look forward to. If he was going to die, better doing something worthwhile then wilting away in a small town where no one cared. He didn't like people, though he got along well enough. He could never talk to people like he wanted.

He turned away from the window. What was the use dwelling over something he didn't have?

Then he felt someone near. He looked up into shining amethyst orbs. The little boy looked only thirteen. He hadn't grown into his body yet, still quite small. His face was soft and his eyes large and round. His hair was a deep purplish-red with yellow blond bangs that seemed to get in his way. With a blue bow tied in it. He was the prettiest boy he had ever seen. And he was smiling so sweetly at him.

The young man blushed pink as the boy hugged his tray. "Did you want something?"

"I'm fine thank you." He muttered softly, quickly staring into his dark coffee. He didn't like it much. The boy blinked, glancing past to the gathering at the bus station. And he noted the duffle bag sitting in the booth across from the young man clad in green. He was a soldier. "The bus isn't coming for another few hours. They're going to another division." The boy blinked in surprise, finding he'd been caught staring.

"I see." He muttered. The young man blushed pink again, glancing shyly up at him. The little boy smiled brightly. "My name's Yugi. What's yours?"

"Atemu." He said softly.

"That's a nice name. I have to go take orders. Call me if you need anything." Atemu nodded as he watched the boy skip away to another booth to take orders. How had he not noticed him? He'd been waiting on him for the past hour and he hadn't noticed that beautiful smile or that soft hair. Not even the sweet scent of strawberry.

He watched little Yugi gracefully dance through the café, taking orders, cleaning off tables and serving meals. He never stopped smiling. And it made the dreary weather seem lighter. Feeling eyes on him, Yugi looked up toward him. And smiled so beautifully. A smile just for him. Atemu blushed, quickly lowering his head.

_What's wrong with me? He'd just a kid. I can't think like this. He could pass for my little brother damn it. But I…I can't help it. My heart won't stop beating._ He gulped, chancing a glance up again. And he was once more astonished by Yugi's beauty. He sighed. There was no fighting his racing heart and burning cheeks.

When the boy passed by again, humming cheerfully, Atemu called out to him. "Yugi." He blinked, looking up in surprise. He smiled warmly when he found it was Atemu.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I was wondering…would you mind sitting? I'm kinda…lonely and…uh…" He let his voice drop, his cheeks burning hot red. Yugi blinked innocently as he watched the man. He then smiled.

"I get off in an hour. I'll show you my private spot. We can talk there." Atemu blinked as the boy smiled, walking off happily. He laughed a little, slowly smiling. And he blushed.

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waitin for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth_

_At a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair._

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile._

_And he said, "Would mind sittin down for a while?_

_And talkin' to me?_

_I'm feelin' a little lonely."_

_She said, "I'm off in a hour and I know where we can go."_

"The pier?" Yugi nodded happily as he led Atemu by the hand down the long wooden port. He sat down and let his legs drape off the edge. Atemu carefully sat next to him, keeping a good ten inches between them. Yugi was so pretty. Without the apron he wore deep colored jeans that hugged his legs and slim hips. His top hung off his shoulders slightly and left an inch of skin showing at the bottom. It was simple yet complimented him wonderfully. And he kept that blue bow tied in his red hair.

"The sky's been so gray. Three days now." Yugi muttered, leaning back on his hands to stare at the clouds as they rolled by, never seeming to thin. "So sad. And yet so pretty." Atemu nodded, also gazing up at the waves of smoke. It had become cloudy on his birthday. As if saying it felt for him. But that was silly.

Atemu glanced toward the boy. He was so sweet. His smile never seemed to fade. Even now there was a small one as his eyes flowed with the gray water above. They were like small petals from a cherry blossom. Soft and sweet. Probably tasted like strawberries. Yugi blinked, looking to the other. And he smiled.

Atemu felt his cheeks burn but he didn't take his eyes away. He didn't want to take his eyes off the sweet boy sitting next to him. But such a sweet, pretty boy had to have someone in his life. Someone must already hold him close and dear. He may be second, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Yugi. Can I ask you something?" The boy blinked curiously, his smile falling. He looked utterly innocent and cute. "I don't have a family. And I don't have anyone. So I have no one to wait for me. No one waiting for letters." Yugi's eyes shimmered sadly. He lightly touched Atemu's arm. Atemu gently took the small, smooth hand in his and held it firmly. He stared out at the water as Yugi waited for his question.

"I'm sure you already have someone. How could you not? But…would you mind…if I wrote to you? While I'm away. I want to write home to someone. I want to write to you. I'd like to think there's…someone waiting for me." Yugi's eyes widened. "I'd very much…like to know you're waiting for me."

_So they went down and sat on the pier._

_He said, "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care._

_I got no one to send a letter to._

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

There was silence. The waves liked at the wooden posts of the pear. The cool air blew through the trees. And then he felt soft petals on his cheek. He turned, letting them fall against his lips. His cheeks turned red when he realized it was Yugi's soft lips pressed against his own. The little boy pulled back. And smiled.

"I'll wait forever for you."

_I cry,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_To young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a travalin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for that soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When that letter says a soldier's comin' home._

Yugi bit his lip eagerly as he watched the postman slowly open the box flap. He dug through the letters in his hand, muttering to himself as the boy watched anxiously. Finally the man set the mail in the box, closed the lid and warily made his way down the sidewalk. In a flash Yugi was out at the box, flipping through the letters. He dashed inside, leaving the other mail with his grandfather before racing up to his room.

He flopped onto his bed and carefully, yet quickly, ripped open the small letter. The address on the front held a stamp from another land. Vietnam. He unfolded the scrap of notebook paper and began to read.

_My dear Yugi:_

_I miss you very much. I miss the beautiful side country of home. This place is so strange to me. We've moved again but we wont' be here long. I've spent many nights, thinking of everything that's happened. Everything we've done. What we have to do. I'm scared Yugi. I am. I always knew war was frightening. You have to promise you'll never go. You're too sweet and good for this place. All you can smell is blood and gunpowder. But when my nightmarish thoughts go from bad to worse, I close my eyes and I see the prettiest thing in the world. A little boy. Smiling like he holding light in his hands. A beautiful boy I can't wait to see again. I can hear the river at the pier and I can hear your soft voice again._

_I think I'm in love Yugi. When I think of that day, I feel safe. And I feel I can get through this. I have to. Because if I don't, I may never see that bright smile again. No one might. But until I come home, please keep smiling for me. So I can see it in my dreams and it can wash away all the nightmares. Things are getting rough. Please don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Atemu._

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam._

_And he told of his heart might be in love_

_And all of the things he was so scared of._

_He said, "When it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes, and I see your pretty smile._

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while."_

Tears welled in his eyes as he hugged the note to his chest. Through the letters, Yugi had found something deep and warm. Atemu loved him. And he loved Atemu. More then anyone could imagine. His grandfather knew. And he knew Atemu was five years to old for him. But he didn't care. For two years now, as he grew, he refused every young man or woman who ever approached him. He was loyal and he loved his soldier dearly. Land and ocean would not cause him to lose faith.

Yugi sighed before digging into his nightstand. He lifted an old tin lunch box from it and removed the lid. Inside were many old scraps of notebook paper and newspaper clippings. They all spoke of Atemu's unit. He also kept his eyes on the obituaries. This made his heart sink but he did it anyway. He laid the newest letter on top and closed the lid tight.

_I cry,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_To young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a travalin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for that soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When that letter says a soldier's comin' home._

The stadium was silent. Crickets chirped as moths fluttered around the large bright lights looming overhead. The flag had been raised, the prayer had been spoken and the anthem sung. The band sat back in the stands after they finished their number. Jounouchi glanced around in worry. The little piccolo player was missing.

A man stepped onto the field; a clipboard in hand and a solemn look on his face. He was one of the administrators of the school. The two football teams waited patently as the man stood before the mice. "Folks would you please bow your heads for a list of some local Vietnam dead."

_One Friday night at a high school football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang._

_A man said, "Folks, would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead."_

And beneath the rising steel seats a small boy stood. His instrument lay at his feet. Tears flooded his eyes as he listed to the names. One by one they came sullenly being taken in and mourned.

"Atemu Yami."

All but one.

_Cryin' all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player from the marchin' band_

_And one name read, that nobody really cared._

_But a pretty little girl_

_With a bow in her hair._

The tears flowed down his cheeks as the name reached his ears. His knees gave out as he sobbed. The blue bow fell from his red hair onto the ground. The tears fell from his cheeks as his heart ripped apart inside his chest.

"No…you promised…you promised you'd come back…Atemu!"

_I cry,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_To young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a travalin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for that soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When that letter says a soldier's comin'…_

Jounouchi sighed as his golden eyes fell on the boy. His hand gently rested on his shoulder. Yugi sobbed, his tears never stopping. "Come on Yug." Jounouchi lifted the boy to his feet, grabbing his instrument. "Let's get you home buddy." Yugi hiccupped as he leaned on the blond, letting him lead him out of the stadium.

"He…p-promised…"

"I know Yugi. I know."

"I l-loved him so m-much." Jounouchi hushed him, hugging him close as he ran a hand through his purplish red hair. When they reached the school he sat the boy in a chair and began packing his things. Yugi sobbed, hugging his small body. "I'm n-never…_hic!_…gonna l-love any-anyone e-else!"

"Don't say that. He wouldn't want you to be so miserable." Jounouchi whispered, knelling before his friend. He gave him a weak smiled, brushing his cheek. His thumb brushed his tears aside. "Atemu loved you. He'd want you to be happy."

"He didn't e-even know I l-loved him. I-I cou-couldn't sen-send him a l-letter."

"He knew Yugi. He could feel it in his heart. And he knows you'll always love him. But he wouldn't want that to keep you from being happy. He'll wait for you, watching you grow and live. You now that."

"I m-miss him so m-much!" Yugi sobbed, letting more tears flow. Jounouchi smiled sadly, drawing Yugi into his warm arms. The boy sobbed into his jacket as his friend shushed him softly.

"I know you do buddy. I'm sorry."

"Atemu…" Yugi moaned as he cried.

_I cry,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_To young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a travalin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for that soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When that letter says a soldier's comin' home._

White mist covered the land and white clouds drifted over the blue sky. Birds chirped happily and butterflies fluttered by from flower to flower. A glittering clear river ran by calmly, orange and white koi swimming under the water lilies. A gentle tone flowed through the clearing. The sound of a flute.

Slender calloused fingers flowed over the smooth bamboo wood. Soft black lashes licked at pale cheeks as the music calmed him. He sat comfortably upon a large stone bolder lining the river. He was dressed in white pants and tunic.

Amethyst orbs fluttered open. They widened at the beautiful sight before him. He slowly turned as he stared in awe. The grass was soft on his skin. He then realized he had no shoes. In fact, he wasn't even wearing his clothes. He wore a long silk white shirt that reached to his knees, a sash tied around his middle. He then realized he was fifteen again.

Then the music flowed through him, warming his heart. His shattered heart that had been so empty for twenty years. He turned on his toes slowly, facing the sound.

And there he sat.

Playing his flute.

His crimson orbs slid open, meeting his own.

His heart beat faster.

His lungs filled in surprise.

And excitement.

A small grin formed on his lips as he lowered the flute. His lips tugged upward. His grin grew into a smile. His went full bloom at that moment as tears welled in his eyes. He seemed to fly on his feet, over the water.

And into his arms.

"ATEMU!"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around the boy, holding his smaller body close. Joy and love filled them once more. The boy smiled happily as he buried himself in the man's shoulder. He chuckled, nuzzling his soft purplish-red hair. He still smelled of strawberries. His favorite. "I've missed you Yugi."

"I've missed you too."

"_Travalin' Soldier" – Dixie Chicks _

_disclaimer - I own nothing_


End file.
